Core A Principal Investigator will oversee the administrative coordination of the various clinical and laboratory studies outlined in this Program Project. He will integrate scientific and clinical efforts within and between Projects and assure the translation of laboratory findings to the bedside; and conversely, the initiation of laboratory studies stemming from clinical observations. The Adminstrative Core will also facilitate exchange of information among the Program members, as well as the internal and external advisory committees. It provides clinical research nursing support for the proposed clinical trials. In addition, a clinical study coordinator will assure appropriate sample acquisition and trafficking. The grants administrator will allocate resources in a timely and integrated fashion to facilitate successful completion of the proposed studies.